


So yeah whatever...

by dainochild



Category: Pocket Monsters: Gold & Silver & Crystal | Pokemon Gold Silver Crystal Versions
Genre: M/M, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-14
Updated: 2012-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-14 10:49:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/514448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dainochild/pseuds/dainochild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gold's good at romance. Silver isn't. For once, Silver decides to give it a try. It is Valentine's Day after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So yeah whatever...

Gold was a dumbass romantic and it was bloody ridiculous to keep up with. All embarrassment and determination not to aside, Silver kind of enjoyed it. He figured that since he kind of enjoyed it even when he was trying not to, Gold would enjoy it a lot.

So Silver decided to try and return the favour for a change.

The problem was that, after growing up surrounded by the luxury a crime syndicate and losing it again, Silver had completely forgotten how to be indulgent. Everything in his life had been the bare necessities until… well, until Silver had accepted Gold as his best friend. It had happened again when Silver had accepted Gold as his lover.

Fancy chocolate was a waste of money, cheap chocolate was hardly better, flowers were dumb, DVDs were a waste of time  _and_  money, Gold was always singing anyway so why would he want to listen to music, and there was no way in hell Silver was going to humiliate himself by asking Crystal for help.

In the end, Silver ended up stocking up Gold's supply of Full Restores and stealing two dozen of Lance's Rare Candies (with Sneasel's help of course).

On Valentine's Day (which Silver totally only knew was approaching thanks to all the pink in stores, thank you very much) Gold dragged Silver off to Olivine to watch the damn sun set and hold his hand and kiss him and other sappy crap in public. Silver was never sure if Gold was so affectionate in public to humiliate him or to make it all too clear that he wanted Silver around.

"Here," Silver mumbled, handing over the unwrapped bag of items. "Figured you needed these."

Gold looked inside, grinned and laughed. "That's so like you. How'd you even know I needed more?"

"Paying attention to reality helps."

The few minutes of kissing were definitely appreciated.

"So, yeah," Silver said after the kiss broke. "Happy Valentine's Day, or whatever."

"In the future, don't even worry about that," Gold said. "Romance isn't your thing."

"…what." Silver was pretty sure he'd done a damn good job, thanks.

"No, cos, every day's like Valentine's Day with you, since we're so in love," Gold brightly declared. He dryly added, "And all."

Silver didn't know what to say other than to mutter, "Cheesy idiot."

Gold grinned. "Though if you wanna learn, you should have grown up with only a pushy demanding girl for a friend. Then you'd watch a chick flick every week."

Silver snorted.

"I'm not kidding," Gold said.

"Bet you were the one making Crys watch them," Silver retorted.

"…only sometimes."

"Uh-huh," Silver said. "C'mere, you." He pulled Gold into another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Took about fifteen minutes.


End file.
